Talk:Ashley/@comment-15556006-20150906124835
I just have a few things to say about Ashley and all the hate she is getting. 1. Ashley vs. Emily: Okay, so let's tackle a big one right off the bat. How exactly is Ashley a "bigger bitch" than Emily? I don't really dislike any of the characters in the game because I understand their archetypes and their roles, but Josh and Matt are definitely at the bottom of the barrel, so I'll look at this as unbiasly as possible. Let's look at their initial atitudes shall we? Ashley is friendly, cheerful, and generally happy to be around her friends despite what happened a year prior. Emily is snippy, rude, starts arguements, and looks down her nose at everyone. Emily is supposed to be a bitch. How can you sit here and claim Ashly is a larger bitch than the the "bitch" character? That makes no sense. If you want to use Ashley wanting to shoot Emily as proof of her "true self" than you obviously know nothing of fear and what it can do to someone. Ashley is obviously very very scared, and she doesn't handle it very well. If you look at her stats she is not a brave person, she is a coward, but does that make her a bitch? Mike also wanted to shoot Emily, and he's brave. Now you can go on and say they are both evil people, but... How? Mike clearly states that it would be best for the group if Emily wasn't there because of the possibilty of her changing into a Wendigo. They wanted to protect everyone, including themselves. And when Ashley discovers the truth about bites you can decide to share the information or not. Are you going to use her not sharing the information as further proof of her bitchiness? Because I turn around and say the exact opposite. You can share the information and Ashley is clearly upset and feels horrible about what she did. Emily will have none of it and at the end she still complains about Mike holding a gun to her. They had pure intentions, survival, and yet people see it as bitchy. What if the bite would have changed Emily? They doom themselves if she stays. they did not know it would not change her, you can't use hindsight to try and paint someone in a bad light. That's not how this works. 2. Ashley and Chris: You can't use her locking Chris out as proof. This isn't something that has to happen, and clearly the trophy you get for it states what is going on. Ashley snaps. Chris was someone she cared deeply for, and he was going to kill her. She may plea that he shoot her instead, but that just proves how much she cares for him. If you point the gun at Ashley first she begs not to die, because who the hell would want to be shot in the head? Her emotions getting the best of her does not make her bitchy or a bad person. Granted she does let Chris die, but if he was going to kill her anyway why should she care what happens to him? He clearly doesn't care enough about ''her. ''Why aren't people calling Chris an asshole? Why is he so liked? He can choose to ''shoot Ashley. ''You can't have it one way and not the other. Again you can't use hindsight to protect or belittle someone. The situations were what they were in the moment. Also... The "correct" choice during the saws and gun trap is to do nothing. Chris doesn't even need to make a choice, yet you can choose to shoot Ashley. Explain to me how that is any different than leaving someone to die? 3. Selfish: Okay, so she's selfish in a life or death situation. We can't all be Sams. Not one person here can say they would be like Sam or Mike or whoever if they have not actuallly been in a situation similar to Until Dawn. Fear doesn't strange things to people, and everyone sees different routes to survival. Just because Ashley thinks of herself in some situations before thinking of her friends in order to survive does not make her a bad person. And seriously, let's look at some sitations here. You can choose to try and find "Jessica" at one point. If Ashley decides to do so she dies. So, like, putting others first at all times doesn't exactly work every time. And if we are going to go on about people being selfish, look at Emily. She can choose to keep the Flare Gun for herself, indirectly leading to Matt's death. Good going. And Sam can "panic" and hit the switch early. Everyone else dies but, oh well, Sam survived! Look at one character and saying only they are selfish is very narrowminded.